


Chocolate Kisses

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brownies, Chocolate, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel loves chocolate. A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! More fluff! I have a problem.

Before he started dating Samandriel, Adam knew that all angels had a food they liked. Castiel liked burgers, Gabriel liked candy, and Samandriel? He loved chocolate.

The first they'd kissed, Samandriel's lips tasted like chocolate. Adam had loved that he always tasted like chocolate.

Today, Samandriel was busy. Adam had decided to make him some brownies.

"Yemima, do you know how to make brownies?" Adam asked the cherub.

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I know how to make brownies," Yemima said.

"Can you teach me how to make them?" Adam asked.  
\--  
Yemima had picked up the supplies and gave him a recipe before disappearing to do whatever cherubs do, and he started making the brownies.

Halfway through, Samandriel came in.

"I smell chocolate," he said.

"Of course you do. And now you ruined the surprise," Adam grumbled.

"Can I have a taste?" Samandriel smiled.

"No, wait until they're done," Adam said, holding the bowl above his head.

"Please?" he pouted, giving Adam the puppy dog eyes. He was spending too much time with Sam.

"Go hang out with Yemima," Adam told him.

"Fine," Samandriel said, and huffed away.

He continued stirring, and poured the batter into the pan.

When he came back to check on them, they were gone.

"What the heck?" Adam asked. He went and found Samandriel, who had a tiny smidget of chocolate in the corner of his mouth and an empty pan beside him. "That's not how you eat brownies, sweetheart."

"They were still tasty," Samandriel shrugged.

"Silly little angel," Adam muttered, kissing him. His kiss tasted especially chocolaty, and Adam smiled.


End file.
